An endpoint node may receive a communication service during a communication session. Typically, the endpoint node is required to be authorized for a service in order to receive the service. The service may be subject to certain conditions such as temporal restrictions defining when the service may be received.
Known techniques for authorizing an endpoint node for a service, however, typically do not provide for flexible authorization of the endpoint node in certain situations or for certain functions. It is generally desirable to have flexible techniques for authorizing an endpoint node for a service in certain situations.